Our Tangled Bliss
by Madzandflowerz31
Summary: Post Captain America: Civil War. Pre-Avengers: Infinity War. Story begins immediately after team cap is busted out of the prison raft. What happened with Wanda and Vision up until their "I just feel you" scene in Infinity War? Their "stolen moments" needed more details. What can I say? If you love and ship Scarlet Vision, this one is for you! I do NOT own Marvel/Marvel characters.
1. Escape

**Our Tangled Bliss**

 **Chapter 1: Escape**

Catching movement out of the corner of his bruised eye, Sam turned around to see Steve approaching his cell. Shaking his head trying to hide his smirk, he said, "About damn time you showed up. I was starting to get claustrophobic in here." Given the severity of the situation, Steve couldn't help but let a soft chuckle. He expected Sam to be angry, but he still had his humor, even in the worst of situations.

Sam's comment caught everyone's attention, including Wanda's.

Even though she was on the floor restricted in the straightjacket, Wanda managed to push herself up onto her knees and scoot to the front of her cell, looking through the glass to find out whom Sam was talking to.

Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw it was Steve on the other side. Hope and relief flooded her, feeling it rise through her chest, causing her breathing to quicken. Tears spilled over, not from sadness, but excitement of getting out and away from that place and those people.

Glancing around at the others in their cells, Steve asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"We will be better once we are out of this place," Scott smarted off. He stood in the front of his cell, hands braced against the glass.

"Cap! Get Wanda first. We've got to get that shock collar off of her," Clint yelled, pointing towards the main security box in the other side of her cell.

 _Shock collar?_ Steve immediately reached into his pocket for the badge he swiped off the main security official, who was currently unconscious on the floor behind him. He quickly made his way to the main keypad and slid the badge through the slot. Instantly, the bulletproof glass walls separating him from his team disappeared as they rose up into the ceiling. He runs towards Wanda's cell and is taken back by her condition.

Along with being restrained in the straightjacket, he saw the large, black shock collar wrapped around her neck, as if she was a dog. The bright red light blinking indicated it was still on and ready to use.

His eyes met hers, which were extremely red and swollen. They revealed her sadness and pain. Her complexion was almost sickly pale and she physically looked smaller and weaker. He could see she wasn't being properly cared for in any way.

Even though Wanda noticed his horrified expression, she still gave him a smile. "Hi, Cap."

"Oh my God, Wanda." He was stunned and appalled. _How could they do this to her?_ Before he could catch himself he muttered, "Ross, you son of a bitch."

"Language." She grinned, showing him she still had her humor as well.

"Why did they do this?" He tried to find an answer as he crouched in front of her. She was still on the ground leaning against the wall. He reached up to turn her head, revealing the small box housing the blinking light, trying to figure out how to disable and remove it.

"They're scared of me... and they didn't seem to appreciate my answers to their questions." She let out a small laugh, "Vision was right."

Before Steve could respond, Clint walked in holding something small and shiny in his hand. "Here's the key to that. I say we put that on Ross and give him a taste of his own damn medicine."

Steve leaned over Wanda to undo the straps on the back of the straight jacket, slowly releasing her arms. She attempted to help push it off as he pulled. Once that came off, he inserted the key into the box on the shock collar and turned the key. The light turned green and fell in between them at their feet.

They both released a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

Steve helped her onto her feet, holding her forearms to make sure she had her balance. He gasped as he finally noticed the dark, angry red burns wrapped around her neck along with deep, purple bruising making its presence known.

"Professional courtesy and handling my ass," Clint muttered in anger.

Suddenly, an extremely loud alarm blew through their ears. Even though her arms felt like lead, she still managed to reach up and cover her ears, trying to block out the noise.

"Cap, we need to get out of here!" Panic masked Scott's voice, looking around the room trying to find their exit.

"We need to get to the landing pad!" Steve scooped Wanda into his arms, one under her knees, and the other around her back holding her close. Shakily, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

As he began to exit her cell, her gaze locked onto the limp straightjacket and shock collar on the floor, remembering the pain and helplessness it had caused her.

In that moment, she made a vow to herself that she would never allow someone to put those on her ever again. She would never allow herself to be contained to a cage again.

Sam, Scott, and Clint followed Steve and Wanda as he led them out of the main holding area. They went through a door by the main control unit that turned into a two-story staircase. They ascended up the stairs and reached another door that opens up to the top of the raft.

Steve set Wanda onto her feet, freeing his arms to open the door. As he pushed it open, the sun's brightness immediately flooded the staircase, blinding the others. They moaned and groaned, reaching up to block the direct light, trying to stop the burning sensation in their eyes.

The jet was already on and ready to go. The roaring of the engine was loud and ferocious.

"Come on, let's go!" Steve yelled, his voice being blocked by the sound of the jet. He grabbed Wanda's hand in a tight grip, pulling her towards it. The others followed, running towards their ticket to freedom.

Once they reached the loading door, Steve released Wanda's hand again to reach up and unlatch it. It began to lower, opening up for them to load. As they ran in, Steve made his way towards the pilot's seat. Clint hit the switch to close the door. Everyone made their way towards a seat, catching their breaths.

Wanda collapsed against her seat, trying to slow down her breathing. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Her whole body hurt, but she was more than relieved to finally be out of there. As she tried to relax, a million questions began to explode in her head.

 _Does anybody know they were busted out? By whom? What happens now? Where are we going? Does Tony and the others know?_

 _Does Vision know?_

 _Where is he? Is he okay? What will he do if he finds out? Will he come for us? Help us? Does he know I'm sorry?_

 _I miss him._

Scott interrupted her thoughts, "So, what's the plan, Cap?"

"I need to keep you all hidden. So for right now, I have a place we can clean up and figure out what our next move is."

Wanda sat up and asked the one question that is burning her brain. She's almost scared to hear his answer. "Do Tony and Ross know that you busted us out?"

Steve turned his heads towards her, his eyes casted down, "Not yet, but I am gathering that they will soon."

She got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As he spun the chess piece in his hand, he was contemplating many things in his head.

 _How could everything have come this far?_ If he had known Wanda was going to be taken, he would've never left her alone at the airport. He never would've joined the fight in the first place.

He felt like a complete fool to believe Ross and his lies. The Accords wasn't worth the entire team being torn apart. Being separated from Wanda made him feel lost, especially because he knew she never meant to hurt him. She was helping Cap, who has helped her more than anybody else. He was hurt when she shoved him deep into the ground, but he understood her reason why.

But he still missed her.

He missed their time together at the compound. She didn't act like a different person, but she opened up and acted more like her true self. He wasn't scared or appalled by her or her abilities. Instead, he was fascinated by her and in awe of her. He could tell she felt the same about him, even if they never said it to each other out loud.

He wanted those moments back. He wanted to see if there was a chance they could have the opportunity to have _more_ moments.

He became startled, causing him to drop the chess piece onto the floor. As he leaned over to grab it, he saw Tony walking into the kitchen. He sat quietly as he watched him march towards the liquor cabinet, reaching for the scotch. He retrieved a glass and proceeded to pour himself a drink.

Vision could sense how tense he was. "Mr. Stark, is there a problem?"

Tony took a sip before turning around to face him. "Ross just called and reported that Clint, Scott, Sam, and Wanda escaped."

"Escaped?"

"Well, he believes they were busted out." He downs the rest of the drink, sets it on the counter, and crosses his arms over his chest. "He's supposed to be sending over security footage. It's fuzzy and there's no audio, but still fairly visible."

That's when questions began to invade in Vision's head.

 _Is Wanda okay? Was she alone or with the others? Where are they? What is their plan?_

 _Would she try to find him? Was she thinking of him as he was of her?_

"Do they know who did it?"

Tony glared in his direction, daring him to test his patience by playing dumb. "Obviously we both know it was Cap, Vision."

"Are you certain?"

"If you mean am I going to be proven right when the tape comes back then yes-"

Friday's voice interrupted them, "Mr. Stark, I have just received the security files from Secretary Ross."

"Transfer them to my office. I'm headed there now." He tore his eyes from Vision and started towards his office.

Curiosity got the best of Vision, so he rose from the sofa and decided to follow him.

He walked in and found Tony opening the file to play the video. It showed the camera was behind Cap. He's talking to Sam in front of his cell. What came next made Vision release a gasp.

He saw Wanda on the ground in her cell, restrained in the straightjacket and shock collar. She was obviously trying to get a closer look of who was outside of her cell, but struggling to do so.

As the video went on, his hands balled up into fists when it revealed the marks and burns the collar left behind. He watched as Cap picked her up and held her as he took her away, leading the others out of there. When it showed them running into the staircase, the video shuts off.

Both of them just stared at the blank monitor in silence. Tony was trying to process what he does with this now. What is he supposed to do?

All that Vision could see is that Cap saved her because he couldn't. Because he didn't.

Now the question remains: _where are they?_

Tony turned off the monitor and turned to look at Vision, "Did you know anything about this?"

Vision's head popped up, startled by the absurd accusation, "No, sir."

"You know I can see if you're lying."

"I do not doubt your abilities, sir."

Tony chose to ignore the sarcastic tone in his comment; he had other things to worry about.

"Well, now we need to figure out what our next move is."

"I assume Ross is going to want you to find them and surrender them back into his custody." Vision hated to think about something like that, especially for Wanda.

"Well, I can't surrender them unless we find them. How hard we try isn't something we have to report..."

Vision watched him as he exited the room, leaving him alone to his own thoughts.

Maybe he could find her. He wouldn't dare try to turn her in. He couldn't do that to her again. He never wanted to in the first place.

Maybe, if she would let him, he could hide with her…

In order to find out for sure, he needs to see her.

He needs to make contact with Steve.

 **Notes:**

I AM WARNING YOU: this is going to start off as a slow burn until we get Wanda and Vision alone together! That is coming very soon I promise!

I wanted to know what happened during those 2 years and what kind of "moments" Wanda and Vision had until everything in Infinity War happened... I am still heartbroken and am hoping Avengers 4 turns it completely around and fixes my broken scarlet vision heart.

Kudos, comments, and reviews are so so appreciated! Please let me know your thoughts!  
Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

Madz


	2. Recovery and Planning

**Our Tangled Bliss**

 **Chapter 2: Recovery**

A soft grasp on the shoulder woke Wanda up from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes to see it was Clint, "Hey kid, we need to get moving." She squeezed her eyes shut again, trying to adjust to the brightness of the lights inside the jet.

She couldn't remember falling asleep. She was still exhausted, but her head wasn't pounding anymore and her ears finally stopped ringing. Once she completely opened her eyes, she turned to look out the window and noticed they weren't in the sky anymore. At some point, Steve landed the jet. It was dark outside and the stars made their presence known.

"Where are we?" Confusion masked her voice.

"As far as everyone else is concerned, we're gone," Sam answered, opening the door of the jet.

As the door opened, it revealed a runway. To an airport.

She immediately jumped back; feeling the crimson energy pull into her palms, ready to defend herself. Steve hurriedly placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't panic. It has been abandoned for over twenty years. No one knows we are here."

She began to relax, her powers disappearing. Steve patted her shoulder; he understands her anxiety is on high alert.

As everyone began to exit the jet, he walked past Wanda and turned around to offer his hand.

She was overwhelmed. She was confused. Mostly, she was _scared_. She was skeptical of trusting anyone and anything at the moment.

But she trusted Steve. Seeing that trust reflecting off of his blue eyes, she accepted his offer and grasped his hand.

He led her outside. Everyone was looking around at their surroundings, taking in the airport's poor condition.

Scott extended both of his arms out to his sides, closed his eyes as he leaned his head back and took a deep breath through his nose. "Ahhh, can ya smell the crisp scent of freedom?"

"Don't get too excited. We aren't out of the woods just yet," Clint reminded him.

Steve led them towards the other side of the building, where the luggage would normally be loaded and unloaded on the airplanes. It was dark outside, so they were slightly confused as to why Steve didn't have a flashlight to see where he was going...

Their question was answered once they reached the far end of the building on the right. Steve leaned over, looking closely at the cracks in the concrete that surrounded the entire airport. Once he found the jagged piece of concrete he was searching for, he crouched down to grab it and pushed it away, revealing a secret door embedded in the ground.

Steve stood up and stomped on the door twice. After a few moments, the door suddenly opened and revealed an unexpected member from the other team.

"Natasha?" Clint asked, breaking the awkward, tense silence.

Her appearance was different. Her hair was almost bleach blonde and sat just barely above her shoulders. "Yeah, I know. Come on." Her tone of voice explained that her change of hair wasn't her first choice.

She held the door open as Steve led them down the stairs, which turned into an underground bunker. It wasn't anything overly fancy or five stars, but it was furnished and had the essentials.

"Wow," Wanda whispered, letting go of Steve's hand, observing the room.

Natasha locked the door and made her way downstairs towards the others. As she reached the bottom, she took in everyone's appearance, but she did a double take when her eyes landed on Wanda. Distracted by the room, Wanda didn't notice her gaze, lingering a little longer than needed, taking in the painful marks around her neck. Wanda turned around and noticed Natasha's expression, full of sorrow and pain. "God... What the hell did they do to you?"

Before Wanda could answer, Clint spoke for her, "Shock collar, straightjacket, and lack of food, courtesy of Ross."

"The rest of you don't look like _her_."

"He wasn't scared of us or of what we could do."

Wanda let her head drop, staring down at her hands, knowing the power that flowed through them and the capabilities she can possess from them, but no one could accept or tolerate it. Everyone saw her as the enemy or a dangerous mutant. No one opened up and gave her an opportunity to show that she had good intentions and didn't want to hurt anybody. She just wanted to be normal like everybody else.

The Avengers were the first to see she was more than the cruel names and stereotypes the government and entire world made her out to be.

However, Vision was the first to _show_ he saw her as more than a teammate with extreme capabilities. He could see that behind the powers the mind stone gave her, she was a person. A human being. Someone who Vision saw as extraordinary, beautiful, and amiable. She could still remember those words he told her back at the compound.

" _For people to see you... as I do."_

That was the first time she had ever felt like someone saw her as her true self, the person she wanted to be and wanted others to see her that same way.

She wanted to see him. She wanted to know if he was okay.

She missed spending time with him, not feeling like she had to keep her guard up all the time.

Maybe he doesn't feel the same anymore... she hopes she's wrong about that.

Natasha broke up her thoughts; "I've got some medicine for your neck. Let's get you cleaned up." She led Wanda towards the small bathroom in the back corner.

Wanda took a seat on the edge of the bathtub as Natasha pulled out a black bag from the cabinet under the sink. She opened the bag and pulled out a small tub of what appeared to be thick, white lotion.

"This is some powerful stuff. It's got scar treatment in it to, so you'll have none left behind." She dipped two fingers into the cream and began to rub it into Wanda's burns. She hissed in discomfort, but the pain slowly disappeared and the redness faded away as well.

"Use this twice a day everyday until they're completely gone. It should only take a few days."

Wanda accepted the tub from her. "Got it. Thank you."

Natasha turned back towards the cabinet and began grabbing boxes of something. Wanda couldn't see what they were. Natasha lined them up on the counter.

It was different colors of hair dye.

"I know what you're thinking, but we need to keep a low profile and use a disguise for a while. We can't risk you getting caught again."

Wanda understood _that_ , but there was another thing she couldn't grasp. "Why are you helping me?"

Natasha placed a hand on her hip and leaned against the counter with the other. "You didn't cause this… this _dispute_. We may not be a complete team right now, but I know you didn't mean to be dragged into any of this. This was never your fight to endure. You've done nothing but helped us the best you could."

She crouched down in front of Wanda and placed a hand over hers. "Also, I don't support anybody who treated you the way they did. You didn't deserve that." Wanda's lip began to quiver, trying to hold back her tears.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Natasha's neck, "I'm sorry… thank you." Natasha returned the hug, patting her back.

"Ross is a complete pain in the ass, so I'll do anything to piss him off," She smirked, earning a small laugh from Wanda. They loosened their grips on each other as Natasha asked, "Okay. Black, blonde, or red?"

Wanda stared at her options, contemplating which color she could picture herself looking the best in, "Red."

—

Natasha helped Wanda dye her hair. It turned out a little more orange than what she wanted, but she knew strangers wouldn't be able to recognize her.

She took a shower to remove the dirt and grime off of her body. She tried her best to not let the water directly land on her neck.

As she got out and dried herself off, she caught a glimpse of more marks on her body in the mirror.

Her back, shoulders, and collarbone displayed the same purple bruises she has on her neck. She doesn't remember anybody hitting her, but she does recall how the guards and faculty roughly manhandled her.

Her ribs were more pronounced, causing her to look physically smaller because of the weight she had lost from lack of food and proper nutrition. It took a bigger toll on her than what she initially thought.

Her cheeks were caved in, her eyes were still swollen, and her busted lip was still trying to heal.

She looked rough, but she was still alive.

Once she completely cleaned herself up, she dressed in the clothes Natasha left out for her: A long sleeve, dark blue shirt, skinny jeans, and white converse shoes.

She could've easily passed as any other young woman walking the street.

She walked out of the bathroom to join the others in the main room. Sam, Scott, and Clint were all seated on the black sofa. At some point, they cleaned up and were changed into fresh clothes as well. They were leaned over plates in their laps eating food. They didn't even notice she had walked in.

Natasha turned and noticed her staring at the food in the boy's laps. "In the kitchen. Take as much as you want."

Wanda didn't need to be told twice.

She immediately headed towards the designation that had the mouthwatering food she desperately wanted and needed. Club sandwiches, chips, and salad lined the top counter. Not that she ate these foods everyday, she was still beyond grateful it was here.

She couldn't help but think of Vision as she stepped in the kitchen. She remembers his attempt at making her paprikash back at the compound. No one had ever done such a kind gesture for her. She planned on showing him how to cook other things...

Grabbing a sandwich, some chips, salad, and a bottle of water, she made her way back towards her teammates. She took a seat between Sam and Clint and wasted no time diving into her plate. It was the best meal she has had since being arrested. Her nausea began to fade away, finally receiving energy and nutrients she needed.

It pained the others watching her eat, how quickly she ate, hardly looking up or taking any unnecessary breaths.

When most of her food was gone, she broke up the silence, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, going back to the compound isn't an option right now. So our options are we either sign the Accords, stay out of prison, stay under Ross's supervision… or we stay hidden and run from Ross and the feds," Steve said, standing in front of his team, hands on his hips.

"I am not going back to the raft," Wanda snarled. Over her dead body.

"I'm not either, but I also have my family to protect. Unfortunately, I am going to have to make a deal," Clint rubbed his forehead with frustration.

"Me too," Scott added.

No one criticized them or said anything. They completely understood their situations and protecting those they loved. Even if it meant making a deal with the enemy.

"What are you wanting to do, Sam?" Steve addressed him.

Sam met his eyes and said, "I don't have anybody I need to protect, so I have no problem staying with you, Cap." Steve gave him a soft smile, acknowledging his answer. He didn't deserve his loyalty, but he was grateful to have it.

That left Wanda to decide her plans on what she wanted to do.

"Wanda, unfortunately, the only option for you is to hide. Not here in the states either. It would have to be somewhere no one would think to look," Natasha stated.

"I have a place in Scotland. It's remote and would be a good place to hang low," Steve added.

Wanda nodded, processing this information. She didn't know he had a secret place in Scotland, but she wasn't shocked at this point.

"It's beautiful. I've been there a few times," Sam said, encouraging her to consider it.

"Could I go outside?"

"Yes, but not for long periods of time. You'd need to wear a hat, keep your head down, don't draw attention towards yourself," Natasha answered. "We wouldn't just leave you completely on your own. We'd keep tabs in on you, constantly checking in."

Wanda nodded her head, understanding what she's potentially signing up for. Anything was better than the raft. She knew she didn't have her complete freedom back, but if she could still enjoy fresh air and not be contained in a cage, she could work with that.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Natasha allowed a soft smile to slip. Wanda returned it with her own.

"We will get everything straightened out tomorrow. For now, we could all use some rest."

Scott and Clint didn't argue with that. Scott moved towards the mini sofa and Clint made his way towards the recliner. They both passed out instantly.

Wanda got up to throw her empty plate in the trash. Natasha motioned for her to follow her towards the spare bedroom in the back. She opened the door and showed Wanda inside, a single bed and nightstand occupied the room. "Get some sleep. You're going to need to get your strength back."

Wanda spun around and wrapped Natasha in another tight hug, "Thank you."

Natasha was caught off guard, but she returned her hug. "I'm sorry about how you've been treated through all of this. We will protect you if you let us." She felt Wanda smile into her shoulder.

Natasha let her go. "Sleep good." She turned and exited the room.

Wanda closed the door, took her shoes off and climbed into bed, not bothering to change since the clothes she was wearing were already clean and warm.

Right before closed her eyes, she thought about Scotland. All of the different places and buildings she could visit, the new foods she could try, but the only thing preventing the scenario from being perfect was someone to share it with...

—

It was around nine o'clock in the evening when Tony finally retired to his room. Nothing was out of the ordinary besides the compound being a little too quiet from what it used to be. He left Vision to do whatever he does at night since he doesn't require sleep.

Little did he know what Vision's intentions were that night. He never noticed that he phased up onto the roof of the compound…

Holding the disposable cell phone in his hand, Vision paced the roof back and forth, trying not to talk himself out of doing this.

He needed to know she was safe. That she was okay.

He wanted to see her… in the back of his mind; he hoped she felt the same.

He finally worked up the courage and dialed the only number programmed into the phone. It rang a couple of times before he answered, "Tony?"

"Umm actually Captain, it's Vision." He didn't mean to sound as nervous as he was.

"Vision?" His tone leaked with confusion. "How did you get this phone?"

"When we viewed the security footage from the raft Secretary Ross sent us, I noticed the envelope you sent to Mr. Stark on his desk. When he left the room, curiosity got the best of me." He was met with silence on the other end. Steve asked, "Does he know you have it?"

"No, sir. No one does." The silence continued, Steve was trying to process his words, putting together that Vision was currently going behind Tony's back and he had no idea as to why. "Are you in trouble?"

He decided to just bring it to the table, "No, Captain. I am calling to find out the status of Miss Maximoff. Is she okay?"

If it was anybody else, Steve wouldn't have answered, but he knew Vision wouldn't jeopardize anyone, especially Wanda, without good intentions behind it. "She's okay… considering how Ross had her treated."

Vision's hand balled up into a fist, remembering how miserable she looked on the video footage. "Are her injuries severe or extensive?"

"No, Natasha fixed her up the best she could. The rest will just take time," Steve reassured him.

"What is your plan, Captain? Is she going to stay with you?" He was concerned about her more than anybody else; he didn't bother to ask about the others.

Steve sighed, "We have discussed options with her… right now she is just trying to process everything. She's asleep right now."

"Good. She needs rest."

Somehow, Vision gathered enough courage to explain to Steve why he is only concerned about Wanda, "Captain, I feel the need I owe you an explanation for my protective behavior over Wanda. Over the time I have spent with her, I have found myself to care about her very much. I didn't know that was possible for someone like me." He paused, choosing his next words carefully. "I was just given an order to follow, but it seams I did more than that."

Steve couldn't help but smile. Vision truly thought no one saw his affection for Wanda… it was a beautiful thing to witness and listen to. It was the small bit of light that broke up the darkness that currently surrounded them all.

"Vision, I need your word. I need to know you are not going to jeopardize her, her safety, or her location if I give you the information about what the plan is for her."

He nodded his head, "I promise, Captain. I promise her as well."

"Tomorrow, we are going to get things ready to have her go stay in Scotland. I have a place there; it's the best for her right now. Once we get her settled, I will let you know more of the specifics. I need to make sure she's safe, secure, and that there is no trail for Ross to spot."

He could understand that. He wanted her safe. It was his top priority.

He continued, "If you go see her and choose to stay, there's no going back. You will need to stay low, don't draw attention, and only go outside if absolutely needed. You will always have to look over your shoulder because you'll be a target as well."

Vision knew the risks he was taking. For her, she was worth it. "I understand, Captain. If she wishes not to see me, I will never give away her location, I promise."

"Oh, I know she wants to see you. She won't admit it out loud, but I can see it."

 _Really?_ "How so?"

"She mumbles your name in her sleep… and you never heard that from me."

If Vision could blush, he would've. He couldn't stop a smile from reaching his face. "That's promising, I suppose." Cap released a laugh. "I am sorry this has put you two in a bad spot."

"Thank you, Captain, but I am hoping it hasn't. I hope she still sees me as… me."

"I don't doubt that."

Suddenly, Vision could hear movement below him, indicating someone was up and walking around downstairs, "I need to let you go, Captain. How should I reach you again?"

Sensing his urgency to get off the phone, Steve's commanding voice took over, "First, as soon as you hang up, delete the call history off this phone. Put it back where you found it in Tony's office. Next, go to my office and in the second drawer on the right, you'll find another disposable phone. There is only one and no one knows it is in there. Use it to contact me if you need to. Use the same number as this one. I already have the number for that phone so I will call you when she is settled in Scotland and we will go from there."

"Yes sir. Be safe, Captain."

"You as well, Vision." He hung up.

Vision immediately did what Cap told him. He deleted the phone history and phased himself back down into Tony's office. He placed the phone back in the envelope and placed it back in the cabinet. He walked out and started towards Steve's old office. Making sure he wasn't being watched, he entered and went straight towards the designated drawer. As Cap said, Vision found the second disposable phone. He put it into his pocket and quickly exited the office, hurrying towards his room.

When he entered and shut the door behind him, everything seemed to hit him all at once.

He was going behind Tony's back to do this.

He was violating his agreement to the Accords, Ross and the entire United States government.

He was secretly going to sneak off to a foreign country… to see her.

But he was excited and anxious about it.

A warm feeling flooded through him when Cap said Wanda was thinking of him. That had to be a sign there was still a chance, right? The more he thought about seeing her, the more he could picture them experiencing new things together.

He sat on the edge of the bed, repeating Captain's rules over and over again in his head, memorizing his words. One of them stuck out more than the rest…

 _Not drawing attention towards themselves._

He looked up into the mirror directly across from him, staring at his reflection. His crimson skin and the mind stone could cause an issue with blending in.

 _However_ , he had an idea.

He had mentioned to Wanda before that he has been trying to understand more about the mind stone, quote, "One day, I may even control it."

He has discovered he can do extraordinary tasks, courtesy of the power behind the mind stone and the technology he was created with.

He stood up and walked up to the mirror, placing his hands on the dresser. He closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing on his body's composition and how he wanted to appear to humans.

Suddenly, he could feel his tissue and molecules shifting and altering themselves. He scrunched his eyes shut even tighter, focusing on how he wanted to look, creating more human features. Once the tingling feeling disappeared, he opened his eyes and released a gasp.

A man who had dirty blonde hair, crystal clear blue eyes, and caucasian skin looked back at him. The glow of the mind stone was barely noticeable in the middle of his forehead. He even had ears!

He looked down at his hands, seeing he had fingernails and distinct fingerprints. Looking back up at the mirror, he smiled, displaying flawless white teeth and a sense of accomplishment.

He impressed himself.

He could pass as any young, handsome, _human_ man.

He was one step closer to seeing if they could have a chance at being together.

He couldn't wait to see her reaction. Hopefully she wouldn't dislike it. His conscious told him she wouldn't.

He couldn't wait to hear back from Steve.

 **Notes:**

I know it seems like Wanda has a lot of injuries from the raft, but I truly think Secretary Ross didn't like her at all. I think he didn't care about her or her well being in any way and that having her treated like an animal was a big "screw you" towards Steve thinking she was innocent.

I think Ross is an ass... hopefully he turned to dust :)

On another note, I can't wait for Wanda and Vision to finally meet up! Ahhh my heart. I'm so excited.  
I think they both missed each other and I wanted to show that they are both anxious and longing to see each other again... it's coming up quick!

As always, I love kudos, comments, and reviews! Have a wonderful week and thank you for reading!

Madz


End file.
